Valentine's Day Drabbles
by SparkOfRuby
Summary: A couple romantic APH drabbles for Valentine's (Might be continued). (BelaLiech, Nyo!GerIta, and RusAme)
1. BelaLiech

I wanted to try writing something other than angst so I made a couple of fluffy drabbles for Valentine's! I might update it later, but anyways enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the cafe windows, yellow rays spreading out across the floor and creeping up the front counter. Natalia sat at the far back table, watching the door. She must've looked scary glaring at the windows from the only shady space because the barista kept on nervously glancing at her. She ignored this and kept spinning her cup in front of her. Any moment her girlfriend was supposed to pull up, and she was starting to feel anxiety mix in with her excitement. Despite what people thought, Natalia was fairly romantic and sweet. Small things like gifts and simple dates to movies or, well, coffee shops were favourite, and usually her go-to ideas.

Since Valentine's Day had been coming up, Natalia had wanted to do something nice. Honestly, she'd never done anything special before, as it seemed like she was never dating anybody when the holiday came around. What was she supposed to do? Yesterday, she had decided to stop by the store to pick out gifts and was overwhelmed by the racks of pink and red. What would Lili like the most? She liked cute animals, so maybe a stuffed bear would be nice. Some even had little candies wrapped around their arms. But maybe that was too childish? A card alone was too simple, so instead, she gravitated towards the candies packaged in heart-shaped boxes. Now, how expensive should they be? After wandering back and forth for a good 15 minutes and being asked by an employee if she needed help, Natalia grabbed a small smiling animal and a (far too expensive) card. Oh, and some candy up at the checkout lane. Just in case- or for snacking. She had put them all in a small bag which she then had thrown in her backpack this morning.

She must've zoned out because her paper cup was significantly lighter. Nat sipped the last of her drink and tossed it in the trash on her way to the register. She tried to put on her nicest smile, but the poor redhead still shrunk back as she took her order again. Oh well, Natalia was used to people finding her… intense at this point. She thanked the girl and grabbed her cup, sitting back down. Still, she hadn't seen Lili's car anywhere around.

Natalia started to scroll on her phone until the light chime of the welcome bell snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Lili walking towards, a huge bouquet of many different flowers in her hand. They looked beautiful, and Natalia was both flattered and self-conscious about her gifts. The barista giggled as Lili set the flowers down on the small table. There was even a handmade card wedged under the bow.

"Sorry If you were waiting, I couldn't find the building," she said, plopping down into the empty seat.

Natalia grinned. "It's fine," she replied, reaching down for her backpack. She pulled the smaller bag out and slid it across the table. "Here." Lili opened it up and smiled, pulling everything out.

"Awww, these are so cute!" She exclaimed, looking everything over. Natalia could feel her face growing warm, but she kept a straight face and discreetly brushed her hair out from behind her ear.

"I wasn't sure what to get, but I'm glad you like it," Nat said, grabbing the bouquet, "It's not as nice as yours though,". Lili stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I love them," she reassured. Natalia knew she was obviously red, but thankfully it was only them and some girl they'd never see again. Just as she finished her thought, the bell chimed again and a tall blonde girl walked in, a small box in hand. The barista jumped up right as Lili stepped back, the shy girl embarrassed by someone walking in.

"Monika!" The girl yelled, running out from behind the counter and nearly taking the girl down in a half-hug, half-tackle. The other girl, Monika, stumbled and looked over at Natalia's table. "Felicia, there are customers here!" She said under her breath, though she wasn't very good at whispering.

Felicia looked sheepishly over at the two other girls watching the scene in front of them. "I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you the shop's closing early today!" She said with a nervous laugh. Lili gathered up her things and told the girl it was no problem. Natalia followed suit and walked behind Lili out to her car. She quickly thanked Felicia on the way out; It seemed like Monika was embarrassed after the entrance.

She climbed into the passenger's seat and shut the door behind her, turning to her girlfriend. "You didn't even get to order anything," she pointed out. Lili shrugged.

"We have all day, you can just ride home with me,"

"You live on the other side of the city," Natalia reminded her.

"So? Just spend the night, I promise my brother won't mind," Nat smiled and quickly kissed Lili on the cheek. She leaned back in her seat, just realizing that she acted without thinking. Lili laughed a little bit, but in a good way, and grabbed Natalia's hand. The two kept on driving, figuring out where they should go next. Natalia felt that she had done pretty well today.

* * *

There aren't enough BelaLiech fics out there, I love this ship so much :p Thanks for reading and happy Valentine's day!


	2. Nyo GerIta

This one is basically a continuation of the last drabble from Monika and Felicia's view. It ended up way longer than I planned to make it but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!

* * *

Monika practically marched down the sidewalk, boots splashing up small puddles of water from the slush and snow that had fallen down from the tall snowbanks near the street. She was supposed to meet Felicia at closing, and she was still a few blocks away. She toyed with the box in her pocket, feeling its weight in her fingers just so she knew she hadn't dropped it while walking. Monika had been given the day off since her boss was planning to go on a trip for the rest of the week with her husband, and needed to pack. Felicia had said that her work was closing early, and insisted that the two of them celebrate Valentine's together.

They weren't even a couple, though Monika was hoping that would change. She had been doing her best to drop hints that she was interested in the older girl, but they all seemed to fly over Felicia's head. Monika felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as she turned the corner and saw the small, square building just up ahead. She took a deep breath and let her shoulders drop, earning her a passing stare. Her head was up high as she crossed the street with the gift in hand, ready to meet the girl inside.

When she opened the door a few things happened. For one, she was met with two other blondes in the back and a mess of what she assumed to be Valentine's gifts spread out on the table. Second, a loud yell of her name before third, a red and white blur running into her, causing her to stumble back. Felicia held her in a tight hug, causing her to nearly drop the box. She leaned in and not-so-quietly reminded her of the supposed couple in the back. Monika stood awkwardly to the side as Felicia asked the two girls to leave. At least they didn't seem upset.

"I thought you were supposed to be closed by now!" She scolded, just as the girls closed the door. Felicia pulled her into another hug.

"I just lost track of time, I promise!" Monika patted her on the back and gently pulled away. That's when Felicia noticed that she was holding something. "What's this?" She chirped, reaching for the box. "Did you get me a gift?"

"Oh, yeah, I thought you might like this," she mumbled, holding it out. Felicia was about to grab it, but suddenly she stopped.

"Wait right here! I got something too!" Monika pulled her hand back and watched as the other girl bounced behind the counter and through the door in the back of the shop. A few seconds later she emerged with a large coffee cup full of cut roses. She felt her face go bright red, too flustered to speak. She hadn't expected anything from Felicia, especially not something so romantic.

Felicia set the cup down on the table and walked back over. "I didn't have a nice vase to put them in so I was gonna put them in one of the spare pots, but I ended up cutting them too short and…" She started to ramble on about the flowers and how then one of the girls from earlier walked in and circled around before starting the story over again.

"They're very nice," Monika said, snapping Felicia's attention back to her.

"Yay! I'm glad you like them!" Said Felicia, clapping her hands together. "Oh! What was it you were gonna give me?" Monika smiled.

"I never actually said it was for you," she teased, setting the box on the table. Felicia started to apologize, but Monika stopped her. "Don't worry, I was kidding,"

"Good, I got so worried for a minute!" Felicia suddenly snapped back to her enthusiastic self, reaching out for the box and flipping the lid up. She gasped and pulled a small ring out from the foam padding inside. Immediately, she slipped it onto her finger, letting the light bounce off of it.

It was a thick gold band with a large red gem that stuck out in the middle. It was supposed to look like a heart, but Monika kind of thought it looked like a strange tomato, either way, something Felicia would find cute. She watched as her friends admired the ring, a large grin plastered on her face.

"I love it!" She yelled, suddenly jumping up and squeezing Monika tightly. The flowers nearly toppled over, and it took Monika a moment to register what was happening. She slowly hugged back, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Thank God she liked the gift, otherwise, it would've been one awkward conversation. Felicia suddenly pulled away and pulled her friend out of her chair.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned, looking uncharacteristically serious. Monika nodded, wondering why her mood changed so quickly (well, quicker than usual). As soon as she did, Felicia blurted out the question. "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Monika sucked in a breath of air, causing her to choke. She pushed the girl away and covered her face with her arm, violently coughing into her jacket. Felicia buzzed around her, apologizing and getting caught between grabbing a glass of water and rubbing her back. Finally, Monika got the chance to catch her breath.

She stood up straight and looked back at Felicia, who stared back at her concerned. She could see beyond that her eyes were glossy and her jaw was clenched tight; It was obvious that she was trying not to cry from either sadness or frustration- maybe a little bit of both.

Monika cleared her throat, but Felicia spoke first. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt, I just thought maybe you had been flirting with me since I'd been flirting with you and this was supposed to be a date," The girl could barely breathe, she was speaking so fast.

"Wait…" Monika stopped her, causing Felicia to go suddenly quiet, "You've been flirting with me?" How had she never noticed? Oh no, she had been the clueless one, not Felicia. Monika mentally slapped herself for not noticing it sooner. All those times Felicia had made excuses to have her come over or talk on the phone- even when she insisted they slept together at Felicia's apartment she thought were just friendly gestures.

She ran her hand through her hair, unsure of what to say next. This…wasn't how she planned it going at all. "I uh, was trying to give you hints too, but I thought you didn't get them," Monika let out an uneasy laugh to hopefully make the situation a little less tense. She had lost her normal confidence and all of her other thoughts had blanked. Felicia's demeanour changed almost immediately. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Monika's arm.

"I got so worried! But I'm so happy you really feel the same way!" Felicia bounced in place, and as Monika turned to look at her she jumped up and kissed her on the lips. Once again, everything Monika was about to say was flushed down the mental drain and she froze up with a big grin on her face. Felicia looked over at the window and suddenly blushed a deep red. Monika had never seen the girl act shy before, so she turned to look outside with her.

Instead of seeing cars speeding down the road, she ended up meeting with eyes with a middle-aged man whose hand has halfway to the doorknob, but now just hung in the air. His eyes were wide and she suddenly realized they not only were standing in front a very large window with the blinds still up, but nobody had remembered to flip the sign on the door to 'closed'. He scurried away and Monika buried her hands in her face.

Felicia quickly flipped the sign and smiled."Oops…" The two of them worked to finish closing up the shop, Felicia putting everything away and Monika washing down the tables. Once they were done, Felicia suggested the two go to her apartment to relax. Monika grabbed the cup of roses before she left and the both of them started to head down the street side-by-side.

* * *

For as much I love Nyotalia I hardly ever write about it ;v; Thanks everybody for reading/commenting/following/etc!


	3. RusAme

Last one for today! Super-sweet RusAme fics are 100% one of my favourite fics to read ;3c Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Next, stir until you get a smooth consistency and just pour it into your mold," Ivan frowned at the woman on screen. His chocolate was burnt to the bottom of the pot and what was left was bubbling and flying onto the stove. He wished he could've just baked something like he'd planned, at least he was good at that. Unfortunately, his boyfriend forgot to get flour and there was hardly enough left to fill the measuring cup. You'd think that a baker and a chef would always have their kitchen full, but honestly, they just ordered out most nights.

Alfred was still at work, but he'd be home in less than an hour giving Ivan almost no time to clean up and start something new. He let out a heavy sigh and turned off the burner. What else could he do? There had to be _something_ he could figure out. Alfred always like to make a big deal out of even the smallest holidays, so he knew that whatever Al had planned, it was going to be big and probably expensive.

Their chubby cat jumped up on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Ivan intently. That was last year's gift from him, and as happy as Ivan had been, he felt guilty for giving his boyfriend such a crappy gift in comparison. He told himself this year he'd match it, but now as he washed the molten chocolate down the drain, he was starting to feel discouraged. All the stores were closed by now, but at least he had stopped to get a card on the way home. Maybe he could just...stick some money in there and tell Alfred to spoil himself? No, that just seemed like he hadn't tried.

Dejectedly, he took a seat on the couch, their cat Myshka hopping up at kneading his claws into his leg. He let out a loud purr as Ivan scratched his head, trying to figure out something he could do. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his leg. "OW!" He cried out, scaring the kitty away. He rubbed at the spot Myshka had been sitting. Their cat was so clingy, he was always under somebody's feet or rolling around on somebody's lap. It seemed like he needed constant attention or else he'd sit on the floor and whine until he got picked up. Then a brilliant idea hit him. There's no way he'd be home before Alfred but if it worked out, it was well worth it.

Ivan called a cab that was luckily not too far away and started to throw on his coat and boots. Just as he got a notification that the driver was outside, he slung his scarf around his neck and headed outside. While he made small talk with the driver, he sent a quick text letting Alfred know he would be home late. To Al, he was just out getting them some pizza to share. The cab turned into a long driveway and the glowing shelter sign illuminated the pavement. He handed the driver his money and stepped outside on the sidewalk.

When he opened the door, a wave of warm air surged over him and he suddenly became very hot. He slipped off his coat but left his scarf on for the time being. The young girl at the welcome desk looked up from her computer. They were closing in a little less than two hours, the latest place open, and it wasn't often they had someone come in at this time of the night. "How may I help you?" She asked, looking at the man who had just stepped in.

"I was hoping I could take a quick look at some of your cats?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't too late. She nodded and motioned for him to follow. The two walked down a bare hallway until they reached another lobby-like area with a desk. This time, there were multiple doors each labelled with different animals, and racks of toys, collars, and treat bags lined where benches normally would go. He kept walking behind the girl as she leads him through the door titled 'Cats'. He could hear kittens mewling out, and cats scratching at whatever was inside their crates as he walked through the rows of animals. He turned to the girl again.

"Do you have any younger ones? Preferably friendly?" She thought for a moment.

"Gender?" Ivan shrugged. She walked to the next row over and began reading all the nameplates until she found the one she was looking for. "This one's pretty new, we found him wandering around outside a couple weeks ago," she explained, pulling the cat out of his bed. "His name's Snickers since we could only get him to come close when we offered him candy, but you can always change it," she paused for a moment. "I mean if you take him,". He was a tubby white cat with a fluffy brown tail and a brown collar of extra long fur all around his neck. He was obviously very young, as his eyes were still a light blue.

Ivan the cat gently with the end of his scarf and smiled as he tried to lunge at the cloth with his tiny paws. "I'll take him," Ivan said happily, giving the kitten a pat on the head. The worker looked at him.

"Are...you sure? We have quite a few other cats as well," Ivan shook his head.

"I'd love to see more but he already seems like the perfect cat. Plus, I believe you're closing soon, yes?" She looked at the clock and agreed that they would be locking everything up in about an hour. The two walked to the front desk where she had him fill out the paperwork. Before he put the kitten in the carrier, he excused himself to call another cab. It gave him time to grab a cute collar and a small bunny toy before hurrying back over. "Excuse me," he said placing the items on the counter. After a few more minutes and a price tag of $150 plus some, he placed the kitten in the crate and wished the girl a good night.

While he was waiting for the driver to pull up, he got a call from Alfred. He declined and instead sent him a text saying he was listening for an order. When Alfred asked why he had been gone so long getting dinner, he simply said it was strangely busy and he had to wait extra long for the food and soon the driver. It seemed to work because all he got was a simple okay and nothing more. Ivan was looking out the window with a smile the whole way home, excited to see what Alfred would think.

When he was standing on the stairs outside, he called. "Hello!" He greeted cheerfully when the call tone ended.

"Where are you?" Was the first question Alfred asked. Ivan could hear a movie playing loudly in the background.

"Almost home, but before I come in you have to cover your eyes," he explained, looking down at the wiggling box sitting by his feet. He wanted to get inside quick, it was cold outside especially on the stone.

"...For pizza?" Alfred questioned. Ivan let out a short sigh.

"A surprise! What pizza place is open at," He took a moment to glance at his watch, "10 at night?" Alfred went quiet. This didn't make Ivan feel great and he started to wonder if maybe he had made too quick of a decision. He supposed Alfred hadn't told him they were getting a cat, but getting the second one meant double the vet bills, double the food, and double the work. Oh no, what if this had been a really, really bad idea?

"Look, Iv," Alfred started, sounding sad. Ivan frowned, but he was much more worried than upset. "I uh, kinda hope you didn't do anything big for me," he admitted, getting quieter. Uh oh. Ivan had definitely made a mistake.

"Why not, _luchik_?" He always loved over-the-top things, so it was strange to hear him ask not to have something impressive. He could Alfred hesitate and let out a long breath.

"Um, I kind of," He started, before mumbling out something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Ivan asked again. Alfred started again.

"I kind of, put stuff off until this morning but then I found out I had to work late and uh... I didn't have time to get you anything." Al restated, still talking faster than normal. Ivan thought he would be more upset, but today he was glad his boyfriend forgot. That means he finally out-gifted him, for the first holiday ever. Ivan grinned.

"That is fine, but it means I win this year!"

"Win? We weren't having a competition ri-" He was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. He hung up and turned around to see Ivan standing in the doorway with their cat carrier hanging at his side. His eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Ivan you didn't," Ivan just smiled, knowing that his boyfriend only used that tone of voice when he was especially excited. He set the crate down and unlatched the lock, shutting the door behind him. He tossed his scarf down on the ground and immediately the kitten jumped out and pounced on the end of it. Alfred jumped up off the couch and scooped the small animal up as Ivan put his coat on one of the wall hooks.

"Oh my God Ivan you did!" Alfred exclaimed, watching the kitten squirm around in his arms. Myshka wandered over and began to sniff at the carrier, tail swishing back and forth. Alfred held the kitten down for the cat to see.

Myshka sniffed at his head and gave the kitten's face a friendly lick, making it squeak.

Ivan laughed at them. "I think Myshka and Snickers get along!" He said, watching the older cat try to groom the hyper kitten underneath it.

" _Snickers_?" Repeated Al in a high pitched voice. He smiled wide and watched the two cats play. "Whatever contest you were talking about you won it," Alfred's smile fell a little bit. "I really am sorry about tonight though. Especially with a gift like this." Ivan shrugged.

"There are more holidays still," Ivan reminded him. "Besides there is something you can do!" Alfred looked at him with confusion.

"Like what?" Ivan took him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Alfred's smile returned and he eagerly followed along. He watched as Ivan reached into the sink and poured the soapy water out of the pot from earlier. Burnt chunks of chocolate flowed out and down the drain, leaving a huge solid mound still stuck on the bottom.

"Dishes are a good start!" Ivan chirped, wiping his hands on his jeans. Alfred stared at the sink, and then at his boyfriend.

"No, you're supposed to say " _...be here with me"_ or some cheesy crap like that! Not chores!" Ivan laughed.

"You watch too many movies, Dishes!" He walked out of the kitchen, listening to Alfred grumble about how they could wait until tomorrow. As he went to put away the kitten's things, Ivan saw the two cats curled up together in Alfred's spot. Myshka flopped on his side, Snickers tucked under his paw and balled up against his chest. He took a moment to pull out his phone and take a picture, making sure to leave the flash off so as not to wake them up. The two were just too cute already.

* * *

I think this one might be the longest of the three (whoops). Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, following, etc. I really appreciate the support my fics have been getting ;w;


End file.
